


monster

by Luisa1804



Series: Marvel Shorts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Sad, Sad Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa1804/pseuds/Luisa1804
Summary: A short story inspired by this:Draw a monster. Why is it a monster?Set pre Thor: The Dark World.





	monster

:  
**monster** || _thor, loki [#_3083] draw a monster. why is it a monster?_  
:

 

 

It was as Thor looked trough some of his old things, that he found it. Should someone care enough to ask, he would tell them that the had to search through some of his old papers to find an old report for a council meeting. He wasn't, after all, very good at keeping his things in order. Silly, stupid Thor. Only good for fighting.

_[How could someone so irresponsible ever rule the Nine Realms? He would destroy them all.]_

But there was only one person that would think to ask, anyway, and they were locked up somewhere deep below him. 

In reality, he was desperately searching for some sort of distraction. He had seen his mother coming out of his brothers old room, a pile of books in her arms. His old favorites, she'd said. Thor hadn't recognized one. 

And since then, that thought burned in his head, and he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

Hence, the distraction.

It was probably fitting, he thought, that he should find this, then. He had ignored Loki long enough. He did not deserve “distractions”. No, he should finally face what he'd done, face his part in Loki's insanity and his crimes.

_[Should finally face what a bad brother he had been. Loki had deserved better.]_

His hands nearly crumbled the paper. It was an old child's drawing; his own, as Thor knew. He had always scribbled his name on the top of the paper so that Loki couldn't claim his work as his own. 

He had drawn three people, two of them obviously Asier with their blond hair and their long red capes. He had probably drawn them as he had hoped to be when he was older. On the ground, in front of the two Asiers lay a blue figure with red eyes. Around him were a lot of red spots, probably blood. An arrow pointed at the figure and in Loki's pristine handwriting stood the simple word **MONSTER**.

Thor swallowed.

He remembered drawing things like that, often with Loki together, after older Warriors told their war story's at feasts. Since the war with the Frost Gi- with the _Jotuns_ had been still pretty fresh in their minds Thor and Loki had heard about them often. About the monsters, that lived just a realm away.

He had hated them. He had promised Loki, in his worst and arrogant moments, that he would seek to destroy them all. He remembered trying to scare Loki with stories before bedtime; stories about Frost Giants waiting in the dark to eat children, especially the young princes from their enemy realm.

He remembered Loki, quietly and with fear in his eyes, pretending to be brave and giving Thor some of his better knives to put under his pillow. So he could defend himself should the monsters really come. Thor's sword was kept by his armor on the other side of the room, Loki had said, so what if he wouldn't be fast enough and the monsters killed him?

That had been before Odin had presented Mjölnir to him, of course, and he had left the sword and Loki's knifes behind. He wished the had kept them, now.

“Thor? Might I bother you for a moment?”

Thor startled at the sound of his mother's voice. He hadn't even heard her coming in.

“You never bother me, mother”, he said and put the paper down slowly. He red eyes seemed to be staring at him.

“I'm glad one of my sons thinks so”, Frigga said sighing. Thor couldn't look away from the picture, even as he heard Frigga coming over to him and thought that he should try to hide this, if only to spare his mother even more pain. Because the picture seemed to get more painful the longer he looked at it. But maybe that was just him, since he had drawn it.

“Oh”, his mother said quietly as she saw what occupied Thor's attention. “Loki wrote this.”

“And I drew it.”

Frigga touched his arm. “You were both only children. You never thought it wrong -”

“I remember you watching us drawing”, Thor said, wishing he would stop speaking as soon as the words left his mouth and yet unable to stop.

_[Let's stop pretending. He had never learned to be a good son either. Hurting people was what he was good at.]_

Thor didn't follow the thought. 

“Knowing that Loki was adopted”, he said instead, “this might as well be a picture of me murdering my brother.”

“You never meant it like that, Thor. You were just a child -”, 

“No, I didn't mean it like that”, Thor said. “But does Loki know that?”

Frigga said nothing. She didn't need to, since they both knew the answer.


End file.
